Sleepover
by campcoskuro
Summary: On a rainy night you may as well have some fun! ;


Sleepover

Pairings-? WTF? LOL

Warnings-yaoi(boyxboy), and swearing.

ENJOY!

They weren't sure how they got suckered into it but Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis had been pulled into a sleepover with zack and Cloud who grabbed a Truth or Dare board game that the boys thought would be fun. In this version, you could ask a question for truth, say your dare, or pick a card from a deck to make it more fun. It was a rainy night so they figured it would be better than just sitting around. They were all sitting in Zack's apartment livingroom.

"Ok! Let's see who's first!" Zack said and pulled out some straws. Everyone took one and with his nonexistant luck, Cloud drew the short straw. "Alright, Strife! you're first so make it good!" he said and spun the arrow on the floor. It slowed and landed on 'dare'. Zack got a mischivious smile on his face. "You gonna pick a card or am I gonna tell you?" Cloud picked up a card from the 'easy' pile, not wanting to take any chances. Zack grabbed the card and read. "Aw, come on! Is that it? It says to have a freakin' staring contest with the person closest to you. Booooring! Unless...Ok. the loser has to make a move on the winner and if they try to chicken out-" he began and went to grab his camera. "I'll post the proof!"

"Are you kidding?" Cloud asked, not liking his situation, concidering Genesis was the one sitting closest to him. And he was sure the ginger wouldn't handle being, well, 'handled' very well if he lost.

"Go on! I'll time the contest." Zack said, grabbing the timer. Angeal laughed lightly and face-palmed himself, wondering how he got dragged into something so foolish. Genesis didn't seem to care as he turned to Cloud and waited. Zack started the timer and they began the contest. Angeal couldn't lie; He thought the idea of being able to see Genesis getting handled by someone would be pretty hot, even if it wasn't him. He blew some air towards Cloud, trying to make sure no one noticed and sure enough, the blonde blinked. "Ha! Ok, Cloud. You know what to do." Zack said with a wink. The blonde froze. He couldn't ever imagine making a move on any of the 1st class SOLDIERs in front of him. His face turned bright red as he slowly leaned in to kiss the ginger but when he was just inches away, he couldn't bring himself to actually go through with it. Genesis knew this would go no where fast if it was left up to Cloud. He reached behind the blonde, placed his hand on the back of his neck and closed the distance between them. The cadet was shock and pulled back, staring at Genesis with wide eyes. There was a flash of light.

"Wha-?"

"You chickened out!" Zack cheered with a big grin, holding his camera up. Cloud hung his head and groaned. The ginger simply laughed at how inocent the blonde was. "Next! Sephiroth!" Zack said and spun the arrow again. This time it chose 'truth'. "So what'll it be, Seph?" The silver haired SOLDIER leaned forward and picked up a card. He smirked and scoffed.

"Such an old question, but a classic. 'Who is your secret crush?'" he read, making everyone seem suddenly more interested. "Concidering I've caught myself taking quite a few glances at Lazard, I'd say it would be him." he said without the slightest trace of embarrassment. Zack stared at him for a moment.

"Wow, you're boring!" he said and returned to the game. "You're up, Angeal!" The raven was given truth but decided to let his student ask the question, noticing how eager he seemed.

"Ok, Zack. What's the question?"

"Hm. Well ever since Genesis made you jump when he grabbed your side, I've been wondering...Are you ticklish?"

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but noooooooo-!" he yelled as the ginger began poking at his sides. Zack nearly fell over laughing and even Sephiroth had to cover his mouth, suprised with his friend's reaction. "God damn it, Genesis! You couldn't just play along, could you?" he yelled, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry but you asked for it by lying. Plus that scream is too damn cute." the ginger giggled.

"I...Don't...Scream." he denied, only to be proven wrong when Genesis began tickling him again and he did indeed let out a suprisingly girly scream, making Zack finally fall over and grab his sides.

"Hahahaha! Oh my God! Well, now I know how to beat you in a sparring match! I just have to tickle you into submission!" Angeal was gasping for air at this point.

"Genesis! Enough! get your fucking hands of me!" The ginger listened and sat back in his spot.

"Ok, ok. You're next, 'Puppy'." Genesis said as he looked to Zack. Gumbling under his breath at the nickname, he spun the arrow and recieved 'dare'.

"Can I pick the dare?" Cloud asked, eager for payback. Genesis nodded. "I dare you to have a breath holding contest...with Sephiroth." It seemed simple enough but when Zack took notice to just how big Sephiroth's rib cage was, he felt out of luck. "Oh, and the 'punishment' is the same!" the blonde said, snatching the camera from the other.

"Shit. Ok, let's do this!" he said, trying not to show his slight fear. Both SOLDIERs took a deep breath and held it. Within seconds Cloud smacked Zack in the stomach, making him exhale and cough. "What the hell, man?" The blonde smiled.

"No rule says I can't" he stated with a trace of spite in his voice.

"Fine." Zack said and put on the bravest face he could as he gave the silver haired man a chase kiss, making him laugh.

"You talk big, but when it comes down to it, you're just as big a wimp as Strife." Never being one to take critisism well, Zack practically attacked the 1st class' mouth as he pinned him against the couch.

"Ha! You're way to easy, Zack." Angeal said, laughing at how his student was living up to his nickname.

Once everyone had grown bored of the game, Zack decided to grab popcorn while Cloud and the others chose a decent movie.

"How about Final Destination 2?" Genesis sudjested and handed the case to the others to read the backstory. They all thought it would be ok and popped it in as Zack came in with the popcorn and sat next to the blonde, possesivly putting his arm around him.

By the time the movie was over, Cloud had baisically curled up in Zack's lap while the raven slept, snoring loudly.

The 1st class SOLDIERs were amazed they were able to get through the entire sleepover. Suprisingly, they were all pretty tired and figured they may as well stay. Plus walking home in the rain didn't sound to fun to any of them. So with that, the three of them made themselves comfortable.

"Hey, Seph. Wanna get even with Zack for jumping you?" Genesis asked playfully as he curled up next to Angeal, who was already half asleep.

"What did you have in mind?"

The next morning everyone woke up to the pleasing sound of a prank gone right. Zack yelled and quickly hopped up from the floor where a sleeping Sephiroth was in Cloud's origional spot, cuddled up to him.

"What the hell?" Zack looked up when he heard the the sound of the blonde giggling, to find him laying next to Genesis and Angeal with a big grin and the camera in hand.

From then on, Cloud made sure to invite the three SOLDIERs to every sleepover he and Zack planned.

The End 


End file.
